Missing Moments
by Gillian Leigh
Summary: My version of the reunion in DeadAlive and the events following it. A fic that's been done a thousand times, I know, but I jumped on the fanfic bandwagon a little late...
1. Missing Moments: I

****

Title: Missing Moments

****

Author: Gillian Leigh

****

Rating: PG

****

POV: Mulder/Scully

****

Category: MSR Romance/Drama

****

Disclaimer: I'm not Chris Carter, any member of the 1013 Production team, 20th Century FOX, or any others affiliated in any way shape or form with the X-Files. In other words, they're not mine; please don't sue me. Oh and I borrowed some dialog from DeadAlive. Sorry..

****

Summary: My version of the "reunion" in DeadAlive, and the events following it. Basically, I'm modifying it. I know it's probably been done to death, but I jumped on the fanfic bandwagon a little late, so deal. Oh and this is if William was born in February like he should have been.. just so ya know. ;o)

****

Author's Notes: Love it or hate it, appreciate the effort; I put a lot of time into this.

~~*~~

I awoke to two distinct feelings of discomfort, one in my head, the other in my chest. My head was throbbing; my senses had never felt more alive with pain. Well at least I knew I wasn't dead; when you're dead, your head doesn't ache. The discomfort in my chest was not really pain, more of a pressure. It felt as though there was something lying on my chest, rising and falling with each breath. I could smell something as well. Something light, somewhat flowery, noticeable but not overwhelming. In an instant it registered, and I opened my eyes. I squinted slightly, unaccustomed to the brightness of the room. Was it a hospital room? One quick glance at the blinding whiteness of the walls, and I had my answer. It was indeed a hospital room. I looked around me, wondering just how much time had passed since that night in the woods. One glance at my rising and falling chest told me that my assumption was correct. With her red hair fanned out, covering the front of my hospital gown, the weight on my chest was indeed that which belonged to the head of Dana Scully. I gently touched her hair, and in an instant she was alert. She turned her head and looked at me, and it appeared she was ready to laugh and cry in the same instant. Her eyes, shiny with tears, met mine, and she searched my face for any reaction at all, looking at me expectantly. 

"Mulder..." She whispered. She seemed to be searching for the right words. "Hi." was all that she could manage. I stared at her blankly, knowing full well how terrible I was being, but I continued with it, saying, 

"Who are you?" I watched as her face dropped, and I laughed slightly, hoping she'd recognize the joke. She did, sobbing in relief, tears streaming down her face. I studied her face, as words failed us both for a few moments. She seems softer around the edges, heavier, it would appear. It was almost as if she had a glow to her. I had seen this glow, but it couldn't be....No. I tried not to dwell on it; no doubt she'd been to hell and back, and the stress probably caused the weight gain. It was the only rational explanation; I had never known Scully to be even the slightest bit heavy. 

"Oh, my God," she said quietly, "Don't do that to me." I apologized without saying anything. There were a few moments of silence, and she said, "Do you know? Do you have any idea what you've been through?" I studied her for a moment before responding, 

"Only what I see in your face." She stroked my face, resting her head in my shoulder, and I asked, 

"Anybody miss me?" She laughed, as did I, and I rested my head near hers, closing my eyes. I don't know how long we sat in silence. 

"You don't know how good it feels just to be able to hold you," she said, sighing deeply. She sat up, and looked at me, smiling. 

"Scully, what is it?" I asked, feeling that there was something more to her smile. She bit her lip, and avoided my eyes, but still the smile remained. She looked at me, her eyes tearing, and took a deep breath before saying, 

"Mulder....I'm pregnant." There was a pause between her words, and she looked at me, waiting for a response. My mouth hung open slightly, and I managed to say, 

"Wait, say that again?" Her smile grew wider, and she practically squeaked when she said, 

"I'm pregnant." She rose from the chair which she had pulled closely to my bedside, and I could see that she was indeed pregnant. *Very* pregnant.

"But, Scully, how? I thought... the doctors said..?"

"I had all the same questions," she replied, resting a hand on her belly. "but this child is ours. Mulder, *we're* having a baby," she said, sitting down in the chair again. I gently stroked her cheek, feeling awed. 

"We're going to be parents?" I questioned. She looked at me, smiling slightly, and nodded. 

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder and yawning. 

"For what?" I asked, repositioning myself so I could better see her face. She sat up as well, and guided my hand to a spot on her stomach. Her smile was unbelievable as she said, 

"Do you feel that?" I felt the fluttering kick beneath my open palm. I nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you for giving me a reason never to give up on miracles." I leaned in, she did the same, and there was a split second of hesitation, almost immeasurable, before the kiss. How long I had waited for this, to feel Scully melting into me again. The tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, and Dana Scully certainly knows it, and she was not about to let me forget it, either. Her hands on the back of my head, I started to sit up, and my hands find their way to Scully's waist, or what's left of it, drawing her in as closely as the hospital bed that separates us permitted. 

"Ahem," I heard a voice say. Scully and I slowly turned our heads to see the Assistant Director, of all people, standing with his arms crossed in front of him and a rather amused look on his face. I watched, embarrassed, as Scully sat back into the chair, her face turning six shades of red. She wiped off my top lip, and I noticed a trace of her signature color on her thumb.

"Thanks," I muttered. She grinned at me sheepishly, responding,

"Any time." We turned our attention back to Skinner, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"It's good to see that you're, *feeling better*, Agent Mulder," he said. 

"Thank you, Sir," I said, wondering what the hell he came to see me about. 

"Is there anything else, Assistant Director?" Scully asked, leaning back in the chair and resting a hand on her stomach. 

"I just wanted to see if Agent Mulder was feeling well, and apparently, he's feeling well enough..." Skinner laughed, and Scully and myself simultaneously turned deep shades of red. He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Scully turned to me and said, 

"That was mortifying." I looked at her, mischief in my eyes, and said, 

"Now where were we?" She arched her eyebrow and said, 

"I think I can refresh your memory...."


	2. Missing Moments: II

****

Title: Missing Moments: II 

****

Author: Gillian Leigh

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

POV: Scully

I stood at the sink in my kitchen, grudgingly washing dishes. How is it that one person eating one meal generates so many dirty dishes? 

"Don't complain, Dana," I muttered to myself, "once the dishes are done you won't have anything else to keep you occupied." Maternity leave. It started a month ago, and I was going stir crazy. If it had been my decision, I would be sitting at my desk, or up in the morgue doing an autopsy, but it had not been my decision. My doctor had insisted that I start my maternity leave right away. 

My apartment had never been so clean. I had dusted on top of everything I could reach while standing on a chair, cleaned around everything that didn't have to be moved, and cleaned under everything that I could clean under while kneeling. I had scrubbed everything, including the doors of all my cabinets. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, with an exaggerated sigh. I didn't bother turning to look and see who my visitor was. It was either Mulder or my mother, and it was nearly always my mother. The two of them knew well enough where to find me once they came inside. I scrubbed halfheartedly at a frying pan which had been soaking in the sink. I felt a set of strong hands on my shoulders, giving me an impromptu deep tissue massage. I dropped the frying pan into the sink, and leaned on the counter. I let my head fall forward, and Mulder started kissing my neck, his strong hands still massaging the knots out of the muscles in my shoulders. I tilted my head back, and smiled up at him. He kissed me on the lips, and continued in soft kisses down my neck. It tickled, and I giggled a little. 

He gave me one of his trademark smiles, and I started melting a little around the edges. 

"I brought you a present," he said, retrieving a paper bag from the counter. He pulled out a carton of Pina Colada ice cream and a jar of sweet pickles. I laughed. 

"My uncontrollable, pregnancy induced cravings thank you." Mulder got the two bowls out of the cabinet, and I scooped the ice cream into them. 

"Pickles for you?" I asked, laughing at the face he made in response. I shook my head. 

"Sometimes I forget how repulsive that combination is when you're not pregnant," I laughed, and we carried our bowls into the living room and sat down on the couch. We had been sitting in silence, slowly eating the ice cream, when Mulder turned to me.

"Scully, do you want to move in together?" I looked over at him, my expression displaying my evident surprise. 

"Where did that come from?" I asked, spooning more ice cream into my mouth. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, usually people who are having a baby together *live* together," he said. 

"You're serious, then?" 

"Of course I'm serious," he said, setting his unfinished bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. 

"Do you want to see the baby's room?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. 

"You finished it?" he asked, rising to his feet and helping me do the same. 

"My mom helped," I said, taking his hand and leading him to the nursery. I startled myself by doing so. Talk about sending mixed signals. First I'm brushing off his talk of moving in together, and now I'm taking him by the hand as if I've always done it? Way to go, Dana. I opened the door. I smiled at the sight of the room. Everything was blue. There was some yellow thrown in, but it was mainly blue. Mulder smiled down at me. 

"I can't wait to meet our son," he said. I glanced around the room, and my eyes came to rest on the crib. 

"Neither can I," I said, Mulder's words being tossed around in my head. Our son. I turned to face him, and we stepped out of the room. I pulled the door closed behind me. 

"You know, Mulder, my bed does seem a little empty with just me in it. And I'm sure I could forfeit half of my dresser drawers and some closet space. Now, shoe space I can't guarantee, but closet space I can give you," I said. 

"Scully, are you serious?" Mulder asked, taking my other hand in his. He led me over to the couch, and sat me down. 

"I've never been more serious in my entire life," I said. 

"That's hard to fathom, Scully..." Mulder said. 

"Mulder, shut up," I said, kissing him. It was one of those spontaneous, 'I just had to do it right that instant because it felt right, and if I waited another second who knows what might have happened' kisses. Mulder sat back and looked at me for a moment, with surprise and love in his eyes, before he kissed me again. He put pressure on me, and I complied, lying back as far as I could into the arm of the couch. Mulder was careful not to, well, squish the baby, and his hand held one of mine, and as my other was on the back of his head, his other was running through my hair. 

I heard an aggravated sigh coming from the direction of the door. Mulder and I both froze, and I watched as he raised his eyes to the door. I turned my head slowly, and saw that my mother stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed, holding her keys in one hand. My face turned several shades of red, and I sunk down into the couch under Mulder. 

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" she asked, and laughed. Mulder sat back, his ears reddening. 

"Hi, Mrs. Scully."

"Hello, Fox," she said. I covered my face with my hand. 

"Hi, Mom," I said, slowly sitting up. 

"Hi, sweetheart," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What're you two up to, besides practicing making me another grandchild?" I turned a deep shade of puce.

"MOTHER!" I said, shock and embarrassment in my expression. Mulder laughed slightly, but reddened as well. He cleared his throat and said, 

"Well, Mrs. Scully, I was just getting done accepting your daughter's offer to move in with her." My mom looked surprised, but very happy. She caught the two of us in a hug, and I smiled at Mulder who smiled back. 

"Dana, Fox, that's wonderful! I've only been waiting for this for *five years*..." she added sarcastically, rolling her eyes in pretend annoyance. But she wasn't fooling anyone. She was so happy she could burst, and we all knew it. 

"So have I," Mulder said, kissing me again, his hand around my waist, drawing me into him. I sighed heavily, letting him wrap his arms around me. I felt the baby start kicking, and heard my mother laughing slightly as she watched the two of us. All the family I would ever need could be found, at that moment, in the confines of my living room. 


	3. Missing Moments: III

****

Title: Missing Moments: III

****

Author: Gillian Leigh

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

POV: Mulder

"Mulder, if I have to go to this ball looking like I swallowed a beach ball, you're going to wear that damn tuxedo, whether you're uncomfortable or not," Scully said, waddling over to me. "Zip me up, would you?" I gave her a once over before turning her so I could have access to the zipper. She looked beautiful. She had on a long, black dress with a boat-neck, and empire waist, and she put a little extra curl in the ends of her hair. She wore the strand of freshwater pearls her mother given her, the ones that had belonged to her grandmother, and the diamond earrings her father had given her a Christmas or two before he passed. She had on her usual make-up, but somehow, she looked different to me. She looked downright gorgeous. I zipped her up, and added, 

"Besides, if I don't go with you, who else will you dance with, G-woman?" She playfully slapped my arm. 

"Shut up, Mulder. Here, let me get that for you," she said, referring to the bowtie, which even after years and years of FBI galas, I still could not tie. She tied and smoothed it, looking up at me. "Perfect." I smiled, and gave her a quick kiss. She walked over to the closet, which in the last month suffered the addition of my work clothes, and knelt down, sifting through her shoes. My shoes were stored under the bed, because as Scully had warned me, she could spare no shoe space. She was down on all fours, sifting through the countless pairs of black and navy blue shoes she owned, and after a solid two minutes of searching, she pulled out the pair she wanted. 

"Help me up?" she called, extending her hand. I hoisted her to her feet, and she stepped into her shoes. The added height brought the top of her head to my chin. 

"You look beautiful," I said, kissing her and then glancing at my watch. 

"Please, Mulder. I'm nine months pregnant, and it looks like I'm wearing a black tent. My ankles are swollen..." I looked down at her. 

"Scully, shut up." She laughed. "C'mon, we have to get going if we're going to be there on time," I said, heading toward the door. I stepped into the living room and pulled my black leather jacket and Scully's wool dress coat out of the hall closet, and I helped her put it on. With that I grabbed my keys, and ushered Scully out the door, closing it behind me. I watched Scully walk with all of her usual grace, despite the fact that the pregnancy had added over 35 pounds to her small frame. I was amazed at how she managed to walk in those damn shoes, pregnant or not.

"Scully, how in the hell do you still wear those?" She shrugged. 

"I'm used to them." We reached the car, and I unlocked and then held open her door. She climbed in. "Thank you." I nodded and hurried to the driver's side, climbing in and starting the engine. We drove to the local restaurant, Three Wishes, where the ball was being held. The red carpet that had been placed out front, and the fact that there was security galore, made me laugh. 

"You'd think we were celebrities attending the Oscars rather than FBI Agents attending this stupid ball that Boss Muir forces us to go to every year," I said, rolling my eyes. Scully turned to me and smiled before saying, 

"Come on, Mulder, this'll be fun." I opened my door and stepped onto the curb, handing the car key to the valet. I helped Scully out of the car, and we began to walk down the red carpet. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere, and we tried to become inconspicuous among the crowd. I heard someone call our names.

"Mulder! Scully!" We both turned to see Agent Doggett pushing through the crowd of Agents, Monica Reyes' hand in his. Scully smiled at the sight of them together, being affectionate in public. I instantaneously reached for Scully's hand, lacing my fingers with hers. 

"We're glad we found you," Monica said, giving Scully a hug. 

"Jesus, Monica, could you look any more gorgeous?" Scully said, studying Monica in her red wine colored satin dress. Not exactly sensible, but it was stunning. She had her hair up, something I hadn't seen before. Monica turned slightly red, and laughed, before saying, 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Scully rolled her eyes. Monica's comment made me look at Scully again. Sure the make up, and dress helped, but the fact that she was glowing showed ,me just how beautiful she really looked. Especially since she was smiling. 

"Mon, you're just saying that..." she began. 

"No, really, Dana. I hope I look as good as you do now when I'm nine months pregnant with my first baby." Scully smiled. John Doggett interrupted them.

"C'mon, let's get inside, it's freezing out here," John put his arm around Monica's shoulders, and they walked slightly ahead of us inside the restaurant. Scully and I walked in behind them. 

We sat down at Table 14, where we had been instructed to sit by the maitre d' on the way in. Scully read the names on the card that sat in the center of the table. 

"Mr. Walter Skinner and Guest; Mr. Fox Mulder and Ms. Dana Scully; Mr. John Doggett and Ms. Monica Reyes..." she paused a moment at the sight of the last set of names. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she muttered. 

"What?" I asked, for a moment taking my eyes off the people pouring through the doors. Monica and John were mingling, and hadn't reached the table yet. 

"More like who," she said, handing me the card. "Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Kersh. *This* is going to be a laugh riot." I sighed, placing the card back in the center of the table. 

"I knew this was some sort of punishment," I said. Scully looked over at me. 

"I think I'd like to go mingle," she said. "Want to come with me?" 

"Sure," I said, standing. I offered my hand, but she refused. 

"I can make it." We walked together, me with my hand on her back; Scully with one arm around my waist. We approached a group of familiar faces. 

"Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Skinner said, turning to us. I smiled back and noticed his date, a young woman who was probably about half his age. She had long blonde hair that was set in loose spiral curls, green eyes, and she wore a not-so-modest emerald green dress. I raised my eyebrows at Scully, who laughed. 

"It's good to see you, too, Sir," Scully said, smiling. She rested a hand on her stomach, her eyes wandering from his face to the attractive blonde talking animatedly to Monica. The girl turned away, seeing Monica's eyes turn in our general direction. She smiled when she saw us, and stepped through the crowd and stopped next to Skinner, extending her hand to me. 

"Hi, you must be Agents Mulder and Scully. I'm Jennifer Andrews. My uncle Walter has told me so much about you." She shook my hand and then shook Scully's. 

"Only good things, I hope," I said, feeling relieved that she was his niece and he hadn't become a cradle-robber. She gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh, so he stuck to the truth," Scully said, letting out a small laugh. Jennifer laughed as well. 

"I...uh...couldn't help but notice," Jennifer began, looking like she felt slightly uncomfortable saying what she had to say, "When are you due, Agent Scully?" Couldn't help but notice? Oh well, I had to give her credit for not coming out with an 'Are you pregnant?' which was what most brilliant people asked Scully as late as her eighth month. It made me want to say, 'No, she just makes it a habit of eating fully inflated beach balls..' Scully smiled.

"A week ago, actually," she said. "Oh, and Jennifer, please, call me Dana." Skinner looked at Scully.

"You were due a week ago and you're still on your feet? In *those shoes*?" he said. Scully rolled her eyes, and turned slightly red. Boss Muir stepped up to the microphone.

"Everyone, if you'll please have a seat at your respective tables, we'll get started serving dinner," she said, and clapped her hands. "Enjoy, everyone." There was a general hum of conversation as the agents made their way to their tables. I pulled out Scully's chair for her before sinking into my own. I smiled watching John do the same thing at nearly the exact same time. 


	4. Missing Moments: IV

****

Title: Missing Moments: IV

****

Author: Gillian Leigh

****

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter.

****

POV: Scully

An hour later, having finished dinner, Mulder dragged me onto the dance floor. To my surprise, it was actually fun. In years past, I hadn't had a 'date' per say when I went to the Ball, although I usually ended up dancing with Mulder, and occasionally with Skinner, it was nice to have a definite dance partner for the evening. I listened as the tempo changed, and the first few bars of "Walking in Memphis", by Cher, and I looked to Mulder in surprise. It wasn't exactly a popular song these days. 

"You requested this?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. He flashed me a silly grin, taking my hand and drawing me in close to him, just as we had on that case with the "monster" with "gross lumps on his head and two mouths". I laughed. "Only you, Mulder." As we danced, he dipped me gently, and brought me back up. He put his face closed to mine and whispered something inaudible into my ear. I leaned back, and looked up at him. 

"What, Mulder? I couldn't hear you," I said. He pushed my hair away from my ear and whispered again. This time I could hear him. 

"I love you," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I looked into his eyes, slightly surprised, and very happy, and I whispered back, 

"I love you, too." To further prove the sentiment to one another, we locked lips, and I don't know how long the kiss would have lasted, had it not been for the pain that shot up my side. I clutched the spot, and Mulder looked down at me in concern. 

"What is it?" 

"I-I just felt a contraction," I said, fear in my expression as well as the statement. His shocked look told me he was as frightened as I was. John and Monica, who had been dancing nearby, noticed that I was doubled over and Monica turned to me, and Mulder said to John,

"Dana's gone into labor. I need you to go out and tell the valet we need our car. It's the midnight blue Dodge Intrepid. License plate TRG-4567." John nodded, and hurried to the front of the building. I looked up at Mulder, and said simply, 

"I need to sit down." He and Monica helped me make my way off the crowded dance floor, and sat me at a nearby table. Skinner saw us as we passed him, and he followed, with Jessica in suit. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I looked up at him, gasping as I was struck by another sharp pain. 

"Fine, fine, perfect. I've just gone into labor at the most crowded FBI function of the year, and Mulder sent John to find the car, which if he doesn't do it pretty damn soon you'd all better put on some rubber gloves and hope that there's another doctor here somewhere," I said, practicing that breathing that had seemed seemingly pointless in Lamaze. I couldn't help asking myself why the labor was seemingly to progress so quickly. First time mothers were usually in labor for twelve hours or more before they could even start pushing, and most times they pushed for an hour or more. Mulder was kneeling down beside me, and holding my hands. He looked panicked, and he only got worse when he saw that I was crying. He put his forehead against mine, and said, 

"It's gonna be alright, Scully. I promise." I was terrified, and he knew it. I thought this experience was supposed to be joyous. Of course, most first time mothers didn't have to worry about getting out of the FBI Ball in time to make it to the hospital before giving birth. I hadn't even noticed that Skinner had disappeared until I heard him at the microphone saying, 

"Are there any medical doctors here?" There were several laughs, and a good ten or twelve hands shot up, and he added, "One who's only slightly intoxicated?" No one came forward, and I began to panic. Skinner stepped away from the microphone, and came back over to Mulder and myself as Monica us. 

"Dana, how close are the contractions?" she asked. 

"Too close," I said. "I-I'm not really sure, I haven't been timing them." She nodded seriously, and saw Agent Doggett coming toward us. 

"Agent Doggett," Mulder called, seeing him heading straight for us at a brisk jog, covered in snow. 

"Mulder, it's snowing like a bitch out there. You couldn't get an ambulance if you tried. You should take your time trying to get to the hospital," he said. "The car's running out front." Mulder helped me to my feet and then hoisted me up into his arms, carrying me up the stairs to the exit, with Monica in tow. She grabbed our jackets out of the closet for us, and Mulder covered me in mine as I cried quietly into his shoulder. He sat me in the back seat, and Agent Reyes climbed in next to me. The snow was coming down heavily, and there was a good inch on the road. 

"Oh god," I said, feeling my heart racing. Traffic was crawling along, and in ideal conditions Northeast Georgetown was almost an hour away. Mulder looked back at me and saw the panicked look on my face. 

We had been driving for a half an hour, going no faster than fifteen, when I had the sudden urge to push. 

"Monica," I said to Agent Reyes, gasping, "I need to push. I-need-to-push!" 

"Dana, you can't push yet! We're not even close to the hospital," Mulder called from the front seat. 

"Then pull over, Mulder, cause I'm having this baby, hospital or no hospital," I said, fighting the urge to push. Mulder looked back to Agent Reyes. 

"Do it, Mulder. She's got basic supplies in her First Aid kit. We're just going to have to do this and pray that nothing goes wrong. Get on your cell phone and call for an ambulance. Tell them where we are and what's going on. They'll make their way out here," she said, pulling latex gloves out of her pocket. As Mulder made a quick call to the 911 dispatcher, I focused on not pushing. 

"Mulder," Monica said. "I want you to get out, and come sit behind Dana. I need you to support her back while she pushes." She was calm as ever, which was good, because Mulder and I were panicking to extremes. In a moment, I felt Mulder behind me, and I reached for his hand. He held on tightly, and I looked back at him once before bearing down to push. He wiped my damp forehead with his jacket sleeve and kissed the top of my head. 

"Alright, Dana, give me a good fifteen second push," Monica said, readying herself on the receiving end. I said a quick prayer and pushed. The longest fifteen seconds of my life passed before I inhaled deeply, and tried to catch my breath. 

"I can see the head, Dana. Give me a few more good pushes, and you'll have your baby." I nodded, and took a deep breath, and held it. I pushed, and took a deep breath before pushing again. I repeated the process two times, and Monica was suddenly very busy between my legs, and I felt the pressure being relieved as she pulled the baby out. I tried to catch my breath, and watched with tears in my eyes as she cut the cord and instructed Mulder, 

"Give me your tuxedo jacket." He wore an expression of awe as he took his jacket off, and handed it to Monica, who wrapped the baby, which to my great relief, was crying to no end. She smiled and handed the baby to me, saying, 

"Congratulations, you have a son." I looked to Mulder, who was crying, and he gently touched one of the baby's hands. 

"We have a son," he whispered, and turned my face to his, kissing me. I faintly heard an ambulance siren, and saw the flashing lights. Monica hopped out of the car, and ran over to talk to the paramedics. 

"Scully, that was the most amazing thing I've ever been a part of," Mulder said. "One minute it's just you and me, and the next, there's someone brand new. Someone who's pieces of us." I smiled at him, and then looked down at the baby, who yawned. "You feel alright?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Exhausted, but so wonderful, Mulder," I said. He looked down at our son again, who had inherited my hair and eyes, but had gotten Mulder's nose and chin and cheek bones. I sighed, and kissed the baby's forehead. I moved the bottom of the jacket and lifted one of his feet out for Mulder to see. I laughed, and said, "Look at the size of those things!" Mulder smiled. 

"How soon till we can start the whole process again?" he asked. 

"Six weeks," I replied, and he groaned. 

"Six weeks! That's a long time." I laughed. 

"You keep track, Mulder. The day the six weeks are up...." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. He laughed, kissing me again. There was a knock on the window behind us, and Mulder opened the door. A paramedic stuck his head in, and said, 

"Excuse us, sir, we need to get your wife and baby to the hospital." Mulder stepped out of the car, and helped the paramedics pull me onto the stretcher. As they loaded me into the ambulance and Mulder followed me in, I saw Monica standing in the snow.

"Excuse me," I said, "that woman is the one who delivered my baby. She needs to ride along as well." The paramedics nodded and let Monica inside. They closed the doors and we slowly made our way in the snow to the hospital. 


	5. Missing Moments: V

****

Title: Missing Moments: V

****

Author: Gillian Leigh

****

Disclaimer: Uhh yeah...I think you get it by now...

****

POV: Mulder

I walked out to the waiting room, and laughed at the sight of John, Skinner, Skinner's niece Jennifer, and Dana's mother all pacing the perimeter of the room, covered in snow. I shook my head, and cleared my throat. They all looked up at me, and rushed over. 

"Well?" Maggie asked, taking my hands. I grinned at all of them and said, 

"Scully and I have a son." Maggie wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone else crowded around, shaking hands and giving hugs. 

"Well, what's his name?" Skinner asked. 

"William Fox," I said. 

"When can we see him?" Maggie asked, beside herself with excitement. 

"Now, if you'd like. The nurse just brought him in to Scully so she can feed him. Just follow me," I said, unable to stop smiling. It was as if I had no control over the muscles in my face. I noticed that Maggie was the only one following me. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"So how's it feel to be a grandma again?" I asked. 

"I still can't believe Dana had a baby. It's a miracle," she said, putting her hand on my back. We came to Scully's room, and I knocked briefly before entering. The sight of her sitting in the rocking chair, near the window, holding our son, took my breath away. I don't think I'd ever seen her more radiant. I had told her that her smile rivaled the brilliance of a 100 watt light bulb, and she'd told me the same thing. We looked like two fools, the way we couldn't stop grinning. Maggie put a hand to her mouth, and she too was smiling. 

"Hi, Mom," Scully said, glancing from her mother down at William. 

"Hi, baby," Maggie said, crossing the room and kneeling beside Scully. She shifted the blanket slightly, so she could see Will's face. Scully lifted the cap on his head a bit to show her mother the mass of brown hair that he had. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Scully asked, her voice barely above a whisper, so as not to disturb the baby. 

"He's absolutely perfect, sweetheart," Maggie said. Scully studied the baby for a moment with a smile on her face before saying, 

"I'd like to lay down for a while. Mom, would you take William for me?" Maggie took him from her, and cradled his sleeping form as she rocked back and forth. Knowing that walking was still a chore for Scully, I had her put one arm around my neck, and I put my arm under back, and my other behind her knees and carried her to the bed. I placed her in it and she kissed me when I brought the covers up to her waist. 

I watched as she looked to her mother, happy to see her holding the baby, but wanting so badly to have him back in her arms. Maggie sensed the urgency in her, and handed William back to her. Scully looked at me and said, 

"Where's Monica? I haven't gotten the proper chance to thank her yet, or ask how the hell she knew what she was doing delivering a baby."

"She's out talking to the reporters."

"There are *reporters*?!"

"Yeah. Apparently, some of the ones who where at the Ball last night caught sight of me carrying you through the door, and I think a few even got you going into labor. One set of insane people followed our car, and they caught up in time to see the paramedics loading you and William into the ambulance. They want to get the rest of the story. We're a very big deal this morning," I said, and laughed. "But it's not just the TV people anymore, there are newspaper reporters all over the place outside. You'd think we were celebrities rather than just two FBI Agents who happened to have a baby." Scully smiled, and gently rocked the baby, who had awoken and was beginning to fuss. 

"Mom, will you get me my makeup bag and mirror, please? I want to look human when the reporters come in," she said. Maggie obliged, and Scully turned to me, and asked, 

"Mulder, will you take him, please?" I bent down and gently took our son from her. I rocked back and forth, watching as he opened his eyes and yawned. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. How come you're so tired now, but you kept us up all night last night?" I asked, yawning myself. Maggie laughed and shook her head. 

"You'd better get used to that, Fox. The two of you are going to be more sleep deprived than normal for a *long* time. Dana didn't start sleeping through the night until she was seven months old."

"We're never going to sleep again, are we?" I asked, looking at Scully. She smiled at me and shook her head. She was brushing on eye shadow, and checking her teeth at the same time. She put her makeup and hairbrush away, and handed the bag to her mother. 

I was still wearing my tuxedo pants, shirt, dress shoes, and my bow tie hung around my neck. My ruined jacket was in a plastic bag in the corner, having been forgotten as soon as the doctors took William in to clean him up. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Regenski stuck her head in. 

"Dana, there are some reporters who'd like to speak to you and Fox," she said. "Can I send them in?" Scully nodded, and I handed William back to her. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, and we said our goodbyes to Maggie as she slipped out the door. A well dressed woman stepped in, followed by the cameraman, and several others carrying various forms of equipment. The woman stepped over to me and shook my hand, and then Scully's, and said, 

"Hello, Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully. I'm Andie Andrews with Channel 10 News. Nice to meet you, and congratulations."

"Thank you," Scully said, smiling at her. I smiled as well. "This," Scully continued, moving the blanket away from our son's face, "is William."

"Oh, he's beautiful," Andie said, and then asked me, "Can I have the guys get a shot of this?" I nodded and looked at Scully for confirmation, and she nodded as well. 

"Were you the news crew who followed our car?" Scully asked, shifting William so it would be easier for the cameras to get a shot. Andie blushed a little and said, 

"Yes. That's how we got in here first. There are six other crews with cameras and at least the same amount of newspapers waiting in the parking lot in their satellite vans and cars. The security guards had to literally push them away," Andie said, taking off her jacket. Scully looked at me and raised her eyebrows. 

"I can't believe we attracted so much media attention," I said. "Babies are born every day." 

"Yeah, but not to two FBI Agents who have to leave one of the biggest media events of the season, in the middle of the biggest blizzard D.C. has seen in ten years, only to have to stop less than three blocks from where they left and deliver the baby in the back seat of an FBI issue Dodge Intrepid," Andie said, with a smug smile on her face. 

"I take it you were one of those who actually filmed me going into labor then too?" Scully said, looking up at the young, blonde reporter with growing respect. 

"Yes." she looked to the men, who had finished setting up, and said to us, "If you're ready then, I'd like to get started." We nodded, and I settled back into the chair, and waited for the interview to start. 

The camera focused on Andie, and she taped her introduction.

"I'm Andie Anderson, for Channel 10 News, and I'm here at Georgetown University Hospital. As you may remember, we covered the FBI Ball last night, when we caught sight of a particular female Agent as she went into labor in the middle of the event. We followed their car down the road in the snow for about three blocks before they stopped, and moments later, when paramedics arrived on scene, we witnessed the mother and child being loaded into the back of the ambulance. This morning, I'm here with the proud parents, Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, and the little one who couldn't wait for the hospital, their son, William." They cut the tape, and she repositioned herself so she was seated on the other side of Scully's bed, and said, 

"I'm just going to do a few routine questions, and then we have to leave. We've been given strict orders that we only have a half an hour," Andie said, and smiled again. "Ready?"


	6. Missing Moments: VI

Title: Missing Moments: VI

Author: Gillian Leigh

Disclaimer: Is it even really necessary?

POV: Scully

By four that afternoon we'd managed to get rid of all the reporters. Mulder and I were exhausted. At 5:45, I was lying in my bed, with William sleeping on my chest. I was soon going to be losing a battle with my eyelids, when Mulder burst into the room. He grabbed the remote and put on Channel 10. 

"We're all over the news, Scully. Six different six o'clock news shows," he said, excitedly. 

"Does this top being mentioned on the Jerry Springer show, Mulder?" He laughed and turned the volume up a little. 

"Good Evening, Washington, D.C. I'm John Williams. And I'm Andie Anderson. Welcome to the Channel 10 Evening News. Tonight we bring to you a very special story about one little bundle of joy who just couldn't wait for the hospital." Mulder and I watched, as they went to the tape, and we heard Andie's narration. They showed a clip of several Agents on the dance floor, and I found Mulder and myself instantly. We were lip-locked as we spun around on the dance floor, and then I saw myself double over. I cringed, and said, 

"Well that wasn't exactly a flattering shot." Mulder laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I watched as they showed a shot of me sitting in the chair with my head bowed, and I saw Doggett and Reyes run toward us. Then they cut to a shot of Mulder carrying me up the steps, and last they showed a shot as Mulder pulled the car off the road, and the paramedics arrived and lifted William and myself into the ambulance. 

We watched as they showed her interview with us, and then Monica's interview. 

"You have no medical experience at all, Agent Reyes?" 

"Other than the things I learned in high school health classes, no."

"And yet you knew what to do when Agent Scully's baby was born. Can you explain how?"

"Agent Scully is a doctor, and she gave me some coaching, but I guess it was mainly intuitive," Monica said, trying not to look to happy. I looked over at Mulder.

"That's a load of BS. I was too terrified to coach her at all. She did it all on her own," I said, stroking William's back. His thumb had found its way into his mouth, and he slept peacefully. The closing shot in the segment was a bit of a surprise. They did a slow motion shot of Mulder leaning in and kissing me square on the lips. We had forgotten, for that moment, that the cameras were in the room. He turned off the TV and looked over at me, and then down to our son. 

Again, the words flew around in my head. Our son. Mulder and I had a son...and he was beautiful. 

"He's unbelievable, Scully. Look at him, just lying there, sleeping. He has no idea how much of a miracle he is. He has no idea," Mulder said, as he touched Will's cheek. I looked into Mulder's eyes before speaking. 

"He will. He will. He'll have us telling him every day, and eventually he'll hear it so often he'll get sick and tired of it, but he'll know, Mulder. He will."

-the end-

A/N: Alright, so it's cheesy and mushy and sentimental, and total fluff, but we all know that's how I write. Since I plan on sticking around for a while, you'd better get used to it. ;o) It was appropriately lame, but I had been watching "A Baby Story for a solid 6 hours while taking Percocet for pain following my wisdom teeth-ectomy, so deal.


End file.
